underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Adams
Adams is a minor character in Under the Dome. She is one of the only medical professionals in Chester's Mill, working at the hospital as a nurse. Under the Dome Adams has only appeared in Season 1: "Outbreak" Nurse Adams is first seen in the hospital behind the reception desk, Alice Calvert tells her that she is a physician, tells her that they may be dealing with something infectious that is causing seizures for both Joe and Norrie, and asks for to do a blood count, an EEG and if their negative do an MIR. Adams replies to Alice that they can do the blood and EEG, but the closest MIR is in the big hospital in Westlake which is five miles outside the dome, and when Alice asks if they have an neurologists, Adams tells her that they are fresh out of doctors, as one is on holidays in Vale, one drove their car into the dome and Doctor Shumway is MIA. Alice tells Adams that she'll do the tests, and Adams asks what kind of doctor she is, with Carolyn Hill quickly replying that she is a physiatrist but she did her internship in medicine. Adams soon after asks Alice to come with her. After Julia comes into the hospital, she tries to go visit Phil who is unconscious, however Adams quickly closes the glass door, not allowing her inside. Later, after Linda and Mrs. Moore were brought in, Adams calls for Alice to come quick as Linda's temperature is over 100 and Mrs. Moore's keeps dropping. Alice asks how much antibiotics they have left, and Adams tells her they only have one dose. Mrs. Moore tells them to give Linda the dose, and Adams does so, resulting later in Mrs. Moore's death. "The Endless Thirst" As Alice starts to run out if her insulin, Carolyn goes to the hospital and asks Adams for insulin, however she tells her that they have run out. Carolyn replies that the last time she was here, they had insulin, and Adams replies that they have 23 diabetics in Chester's Mill and that our insulin supply is gone. After Carolyn asks if the pharmacy has any, she tells her that when Lester Coggins ransacked the place, he took all the drugs including the insulin, and after asking what they are supposed to do, Adams tells her to pray. "Let the Games Begin" After Joe, Norrie and Angie bring Dodee to the hospital, Adams asks her what happened to her and Angie tells Adams that she got zapped by a generator. Adams starts to check her eyes and asks if she lost conscious, and Norrie informs Adams that she did for about 20 minutes. Adams tells them that she'll take care of her, and starts to wheel her, and soon after she leaves, Angie yells out to Adams and asks her if she knows anyone that has had seizures before, and Adams tells her that not since her 10th grade dance. "Speak of the Devil" After Julia is shot by Maxine Seagrave, Dale and Joe quickly bring her to the hospital, where Adams is the only nurse inside. Adams tells Dale to put her in the second room, and asks him if the bullet went through and through, before a woman asks for help as a tree fell on her garage with the husband inside, and Adams leaves to help. Later that day, Dale has to leave the hospital, and asks Adams if he could stay with her, and she replies that she or Julia are not going anywhere. Soon after, Big Jim over the radio announces that Dale was responsible trying to kill Julia, with Adams in the hospital listening. "Exigent Circumstances" In the hospital, Junior asks Adams how Julia is doing, and Adams tells him that she's lucky to be alive, but there's no telling what neurological damage she'll have coming out of it. Junior asks Adams if she'll come out of it, and Adams replies that she's not a doctor, and that she's got other patients to check on . Appearances Trivia *During a live chat, Crystal Martinez mentioned that her similarities to novel survivors Nurse Ginny and Gina gives her hope for her characters survival. *During the same chat, Crystal also mentioned that she believes Adams didn't attempt to defend Barbie/Julia further as she did not trust Big Jim. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Medics